


Long Distance

by escspace



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/pseuds/escspace
Summary: Raizel is a pleasant distraction.





	Long Distance

“Hm?” Frankenstein blinks at his paperwork as the staff continue to talk about this semester’s spending and occasionally gossip about students. The meeting is running long, but it is necessary. Even so,  _ Now? _ he thinks. His shoe taps against the floor.

They’re intrusive, vivid thoughts. Thoughts that he recognizes as not his own, because it is unlike him to think of such things in such settings; he’s a professional, after all.

There is skin, breath, cries, warm, hot, hotter, eyes dilated. What they can do to each other is wicked.  _ I will accompany you soon, Master,  _ is the thought he sends, and he feels Master withdraw. It is only a momentary reprieve.

“Chairman? Is something bothering you?”

Frankenstein looks up, face only a little warm. “Oh, no, nothing, I’m fine. You were saying?”

* * *

Raizel lies back against the plush pillows and stares at the ceiling like a dead man. He waits for a while before deciding that  _ surely _ Frankenstein must be done by now, and so it would not be too  _ terribly _ disruptive if he were to continue with his mischief. Raizel knows he is one of Frankenstein’s more pleasant distractions, after all.

He sighs, sheds his shirt and slips his fingers under his waistband. The other hand, he slides along his neck as he tilts his head back and closes his eyes. His hand is warm but is more slender than Frankenstein’s; nonetheless, he can pretend. When he feels himself, he knows Frankenstein can feel it too. The receptiveness of their bond makes him smile. He is being welcomed.

_ How crude, Frankenstein. Are you watching me? _

_ A good show deserves my rapt attention, Master. _

“Hm…” Raizel purses his lips and thinks for a moment.  _ You are naughty, Frankenstein. _

_ What? Me? Why, I am only your dutiful saint, Master. _

Raizel smiles and sighs warmly. He feels good in his hand, and he knows Frankenstein knows.

* * *

“Mr. Lee!”

Frankenstein blinks and smiles at the man calling to him. His hand is wet from holding the cold glass of acrid beer. He crosses his legs only to cross them again the other way.

“Mr. Lee, you’ve lived in Korea for so long, you’ve finally caught the Asian glow!” He laughs.

“Oh, haha, yes…” Frankenstein takes another swig at his drink, feeling no more futilely intoxicated than if he had not drunk at all. The warmth he feels is hardly from the alcohol. There is a ghost against his neck, his chest, his thighs, and then between them, and Frankenstein coughs into a fist as a vague distraction. Again, he rearranges his legs.

Master is thinking of him, and Frankenstein can see himself in all their favorite compromising positions.

_ I can make you cum, just like this. _

Frankenstein gasps but then quickly swallows it down before anyone can notice. Master’s hands are on him. Mercilessly tight and hot. “Ah! Mr. Kwon. I’m afraid I have to get going.”

“Oh, so soon?”

“Yes, paperwork and business and such, you see.” He laughs

Mr. Kwon nods knowingly and sympathetically. “Oh, yes, I see.” He pats Frankenstein on the shoulder with an old, broad hand. “You’re a very busy man, Mr. Lee. I’ll see you around.”

“Ah, yes.” Frankenstein smiles, nods, and quickly takes his leave.

He slams the car door shut, and leans forward until his head rests on his hands on top of the steering wheel. Frankenstein lets out a breath and allows himself a quiet, brief moan. He lazily feels himself through the fabric of his pants, thankfully still dry. “God, Master,” he chuckles.  _ I’m coming home. _

_ I will be waiting. _

And he is. Frankenstein finds Raizel sitting patiently and benignly in the living room. “Tea, Frankenstein.”

“Of course.”

Master beckons him to kneel by him once he has poured the tea. Raizel sips slowly and considerately. His foot brushes Frankenstein’s thigh until it rests on his crotch, gently pressing down.

“Ah…” Frankenstein looks down.

“You’ve been very patient, Frankenstein.”

“Thank you, Master.” He sighs and resists the urge to press his hips against Raizel. “Master…” He bows his head.

The teacup is still in Raizel’s hand. He drinks. He feels Frankenstein hard and wanting against the sole of his foot, and he grinds it against him.

Frankenstein shifts, moving for the dull friction.

“Can you cum like this, Frankenstein?  _ Even  _ like this?”

Breathlessly, “Whatever you want, Master.”

The clink of the teacup is unusually loud when Raizel sets it down, empty. He stands and walks to their bedroom. Frankenstein follows closely behind.

After the door is locked behind them, Raizel turns to Frankenstein and gives him a look that burns across his body. “Show me.”

Frankenstein, flushed and eager, obeys, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. When he pulls them down, he is already wet, precum clinging between his cock and his underwear. He is aching for more.

It is brief bliss when Master approaches and holds Frankenstein’s cock in his hand, and Frankenstein wants so badly to thrust with abandon. He refrains, however, and waits with bated breath.

Raizel strokes him firmly once, pulling slick onto his hand. Some of it drips onto the floor. “You’re already like this…”

“Of course, Master,” Frankenstein breathes. “For you.”

Raizel licks his hand, making Frankenstein blush at the display. “Nothing less,” Master says.

“Master...can we…?”

“Our usual agreement, Frankenstein, you will cum when I deem appropriate.”

“Yes, Master.”

* * *

This idea's been in the back burner for a while. Sorry for the abrupt ending. Will write part two, some time...

 


End file.
